Pet Names
by JustAnotherInsaneFangirl
Summary: The only really gay thing about Kendall Knight was his horrendous choice in pet names for his boyfriend, Logan Mitchell.


**Man. I haven't posted or written anything in ages. Sorry guys. High school and softball have been keeping me crazy busy! And the holidays are approaching too. Yikes.**

**Even though it doesn't make up for my absence, I got this idea for a funny and cute Kogan one-shot that wouldn't leave my head. Enjoy!**

**I would just like to warn you guys ahead of time: Despite having quite a few hockey playing friends and family members, I know pretty much zero about hockey, so sorry if anything is incorrect.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Scott Fellows. I haven't even met BTR, never mind own them. Anything recognizable in this work of fiction is purely coincidental.**

Kendall Knight was the epitome of the perfect guy.

He was a gentlemen, always holding the door open for a girl or complimenting her. He disliked the idea of jerks making the all the guys out there seem the same, and he always believed that a lady should be treated right, no matter what.

Kendall was also manly; athletic, muscular, tall, strong. Captain of his high school hockey team for two years until he left Minnesota one day to go to Los Angeles. Many of his male peers were either envious of him or looked up to him.

Not to mention, he was also naturally attractive in an almost boyish way; shaggy dirty blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and large dark eyebrows that would only look good on The Great Kendall Knight.

So its no surprise that during his childhood and early teen years, all the girls flocked to Kendall.

Only to be left feeling utterly disappointed and dejected in his later teen years, after his coming out of the closet.

That's right; the lovely and adored Kendall Knight was gay.

And hopelessly in love with his dorky best friend, Logan Mitchell.

But the thing about Kendall was, you would have no clue at all about his preference to men by observing him.

Except for one minor detail:

His horrendously embarrassing pet names for his boyfriend.

Logan Mitchell was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, studying. Or, at least, trying to study, but a certain blonde boyfriend of his was distracting him.

"Loooggiiieee," Kendall whined, rolling around on Logan's slightly wrinkled bed, wrinkling it more.

"Keeenndaalll," Logan mocked in a similar high-pitched tone, smiling to himself at Kendall's childishness.

"I'm boorreedd! Stop studying and pay attention to me, honey bunches."

Logan whirled around as that statement reached his ears, facing his boyfriend of a few weeks, "do _not_ call me that."

Kendall raised a thick eyebrow, "what, honey bunches? Why not?" Logan scoffed.

"One, because its a terrible pet name. Two, its embarrassing. And three, I know that we're still in the 'honeymoon' phase of our relationship, but do you really want to be calling me 'honey bunches' when we're forty?"

Kendall smiled at the thought that Logan wanted to be with him for that long. He was still smiling as he answered the brunette's question, "of course not LogieBear, I have plenty of other embarrassing pet names for you!"

Kendall laughed at Logan's exasperated groan as the shorter boy threw his hands up in hopelessness.

"Why am I even dating you?" Logan grumbled quietly. Kendall smiled smugly at his boyfriend and responded jokingly, "Because you love me," since the two boys had not gotten to that step just yet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Knight." Logan tried to fight a smile as he teased the other boy.

"Oh c'mere you..." Kendall chuckled lightly as he grabbed his boyfriend's face and brought their lips together lovingly.

A few months later, Kendall and Logan's relationship was still going strong, and they were hanging around in Carlos' living room with James and Carlos after school one day.

James and Carlos had known about Kendall and Logan's relationship the entire time, since they had been the ones to get the two together in the first place.

Anyway, although the pretty boy and the Latino had been the ones to set their friends up, they were still a bit uncomfortable if the two acted like a couple. So as a favor to their friends, Kendall and Logan kept the PDA to a minimum.

The four boys were playing a competitive video game about zombie racing. Kendall was the first to cross the finish line, after throwing one of his character's limbs at Logan's car and knocking the genius off of the course and into last place.

"Dammit Kendall! I was about to kick all your butts!" Logan screeched at his boyfriend, throwing his controller down on the floor. The short brunette flopped unceremoniously onto Carlos' couch, crossed his arms, and pouted.

Carlos and James both left the living room to get some snacks from the kitchen, and also to avoid the lovers' quarrel they could already sense approaching.

Kendall laughed smugly, without bothering to face Logan, "Ah Logan, don't be a sore loser!" Said brunette boy huffed in frustration, his bangs fluffing up for a second before falling back into his face.

"I hope you realize that I never, ever win games against you guys, and this time I was SO CLOSE! UGH!" Logan sighed before continuing softly, hanging his head a bit in shame, "I just wanted to win for once."

Kendall, feeling bad about making his beloved boyfriend upset, sat down on the couch and wrapped his long arms around the smart boy. He gently kissed Logan's temple, "I'm sorry, pumpkin. How can I make you feel better?"

Logan rolled his eyes, but didn't move from the taller boy's strong yet gentle hold. "You could start with not calling me ridiculous pet names, that would be great," he mumbled sarcastically. Kendall laughed, his movements shaking the shorter brunette as well.

"Honey, I don't think that's happening." Just then, Logan perked up at hearing a suspicious noise coming from the kitchen. It almost sounded like muffled snickers...

James and Carlos emerged from the kitchen just then, faces red from attempting to hold back laughter. The genius stared at them, a confused expression on his face, "Um, what's wrong with you two?"

Carlos smirked, "Oh nothing, _pumpkin_!" The Latino put emphasis on the cheesy term of affection, making James erupt into a fit of giggles and Kendall attempt to hold back a smile.

Logan's face twisted in horror, "you _heard_ that?!" He screeched, beyond embarrassed about his best friends' newfound knowledge. The young genius groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I'll never live this down! Thanks a lot, Ken!" Kendall just shook off the boy's attitude and hugged Logan tighter to his chest.

"You're welcome, boo." Logan just groaned again.

Kendall smiled as he walked into his high school, automatically spotting his lovely boyfriend at his locker, talking to a group of their friends. The tall boy walked briskly down the hall, reaching his destination without the brunette noticing him. He wrapped his arms around the genius' waist and hugged him from behind.

"There's my cutie patootie," Kendall kissed Logan's pale cheek, his words and actions causing the skin to redden.

"Kendall!" Said blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was bothering his boyfriend. He then noticed their friends trying to hold in their giggles, failing miserably. James and Carlos looked especially bemused, having already known about Kendall's "pet name habit" but a bit surprised that the blonde boy would use them in public.

"What's up, boobear?" Kendall attempted to soothe Logan by rubbing his side gently, holding the boy a bit tighter in his arms. _I swear_, Kendall thought,_ if someone's messing with him_-

Just then, Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by an obnoxious "awww" sound, but it didn't sound like a random group of girls in the hallway cooing at the couple. It was in more of a mocking tone.

A voice caught Kendall's attention again, "Aww, look at them Ozzy. So cute, don't you think?" Ollie cooed. Ozzy smirked and replied, "Adorable. Especially those pet names. I mean, _cutie patootie_ and _boobear_? Doesn't get any better than that!" The two boys laughed at their own jokes.

Kendall growled low in his throat. Ollie and Ozzy were two beefy, football players. They were identical twins actually, both having dark hair and lightly tanned skin, and both were over six feet tall and built like trucks. The duo usually picked on random nobodies, but lately seemed to favor picking on Kendall and Logan for their relationship.

Logan yanked himself and ran out of Kendall's arms, not able to handle the extreme amounts of embarrassment building up inside of him. He then proceeded to run down the hall and towards his first class of the day, not bothering to acknowledge his friends' calls.

Kendall swiveled to face the bullies, scowling at their smug countenances. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted, before lunging at one of them. The blonde boy soon found that he was being held back by two of his friends. He heard James and Carlos' voice shouting at him to stop, "Kendall! Stop it! You'll get kicked off the team if you get into a fight! We need you!"

The blonde boy growled in frustration and ceased his struggling, knowing that his friends were right. The team couldn't risk losing their captain this close to playoffs. He glared at Ollie and Ozzy, who were trying to hide their shock at his very short fit of rage under teasing smirks, and turned around and began speed walking to catch up with his brunette boyfriend.

Kendall later ran into his boyfriend in the bathroom during lunch, having been worried after realizing that the genius wasn't coming down to the cafeteria any time soon.

"There you are, sugar plum! I was worried about you!" The blonde boy attempted to scoop the shorter into his arms, only to be shoved backwards. He stuck his hands behind him to keep from falling into one of the sinks. "What the-"

"Don't call me sugar plum. Don't call me honey bunches, or boobear, or pumpkin. Don't call me your cutie patootie! I'm sick of the embarrassing pet names, Kendall! Do you even care about my feelings?" Kendall was overwhelmed at the sudden burst of energy from his boyfriend that he hadn't seen since first thing that morning.

"Whoa, whoa, Logan, calm down! Of course I care about your feelings! I care so much about your feelings! More than my own!" The shorter boy huffed and crossed his arms, "Then _why_ haven't you stopped with those stupid pet names?! I've asked you to several times already, and you still continue with them!"

The blonde boy's large eyebrows knitted together in the middle of his forehead, a frown marring his usually charming facial features. "Do...do they really bother you _that_ much?" Logan sighed at the hurt in his boyfriend's voice, "in public, yeah...they do. They're really embarrassing sometimes Kendall. You know how much I hate being humiliated."

Kendall's stomach sank at that statement, remembering that, yes, his boyfriend _loathed_ being humiliated and publicly embarrassed, because it reminded him of his days of being a victim of bullying. The tall boy's shoulders fell in shame.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Logan sighed again, feeling bad for making his boyfriend upset. If he was completely honest with himself, the pet names weren't all _that_ bad. The brunette knew that it was just his boyfriend's way of showing affection.

"How about this..." the genius smiled slightly, "you can call me all the pet names you want, when we're alone or just with James and Carlos." Kendall's head snapped up his boyfriend's suggestion, and he nodded quickly, his bangs falling into his face. Logan giggled at the the thought that the blonde boy sort of resembled a bobble head just now.

Kendall wrapped Logan up in his arms again, this time the brunette letting him, and the blonde boy smiled down at his boyfriend. The small genius glanced up and stared into his boyfriend's lovely green eyes, a hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks. The taller gave the shorter a loving little peck on his lips, whispering cheekily, "Its a deal, babe," causing the brunette to giggle again.

Kendall and Logan were celebrating their one year anniversary as a couple in the best way possible; with great seats at a Minnesota Wilds game. The boys were now sixteen and not much had really changed, except for the fact that the four of them had moved to Los Angeles on the mission to become a famous boy band. They were actually currently watching the Minnesota Wilds play the LA Kings in Los Angeles.

The couple was wearing matching jerseys, but had decided to be cute and switch, so that each was wearing their boyfriend's last name on their back instead of their own.

Kendall and Logan cheered obnoxiously loud and high-fived each other as they watched a Wilds player score a goal on the Kings' goalie, scoring the first point of the competitive game. The two then hugged while they continued cheering. After laughing about it, the two sat down again in their seats.

A few minutes later, during a time-out, the couple were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't realize their faces were on the giant screen in the middle of the rink. The two were nudged by James, and Carlos pointed to the screen they were all currently seeing themselves on.

Kendall and Logan looked at the screen in shock, for they had been chosen to be shown on the famous "Kiss Cam." Each beginning to blush profusely, they tried waving off the camera and laughing, embarrassed at the thought of kissing in front of hundreds of strangers, plus the thousands of fans watching the match in their homes as well.

The crowd started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" with James and Carlos joining in quickly. Kendall and Logan glanced around helplessly, before looking back at each other hesitantly.

"Well..." Kendall started nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Happy anniversary, studmuffin!" He exclaimed, before leaning in and pressing his lips against the brunette's. Logan's eyes widened before slowly slipping shut, kissing his boyfriend back passionately. The crowd cheered and awwwed, various females swooning at the young couple.

Logan was still amazed at the fact that every single time he and Kendall kissed, he still felt the fluttering of thousands of butterflies in his stomach and chest. He could only hope that he would feel the same in ten, twenty, thirty years. The shorter boy smiled into the kiss, before slowly beginning to pull back. He laughed at Kendall's goofy grin, and felt a grin taking over his own face.

"I love you, baby," Kendall breathed out, making the fading butterflies in Logan's abdomen come back full force. The genius felt an explosion of _feeling_ burst through him, and he threw his arms around his blonde boyfriend's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," Logan breathed back gently, blushing before continuing, "and you can call me baby anytime in public."

Kendall held his baby in his arms, "sure thing...babycakes." He smirked as he felt Logan groan, but smile into his slightly chilled skin.

**Please tell me what you thought! Personally, I kind of liked it, but who doesn't like Kogan?!**

**Leave a review please, and again, I am so sorry for not being active! I'll try harder to make some time to get on here.**


End file.
